charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar Miles
Edgar Miles was a Witch Doctor and the uncle of Brandon Miles. He believed that hunting evil spirits was his sacred duty and wished to pass this legacy on to his nephew, though he later changed his mind. History Early Life As a young man, Edgar fell in love with a girl named Amanda, though he kept her magic from her and she never believed the rumors about his family practicing dark magic. When her sister Candice wanted to become a singer, Edgar arranged for her to sing at his family's club, The Cauldron. However, she interrupted an exorcism and was possessed by something evil. The Witch Doctors tried to save her, but were unable to, leading to her death. Edgar felt guilty for bringing her into the club and not being able to save her, fearing that Amanda would never forgive him. Believing he was protecting her, Edgar never told Amanda the truth and instead shut her out. With her sister gone, Amanda finally believed the rumors about dark magic and accused the Witch Doctors of being involved with her sister's disappearance. However, the police were never able to prove anything and the case was closed. Chosen Years later, Edgar was hunting down a poltergeist with his nephew Brandon, as he wanted him to learn the family business. The poltergeist escaped and managed to possess Darcy when it was drawn to her negative emotions. Edgar ordered Brandon to follow Darcy while he would find a way to save her. When the poltergeist took control of Darcy, Brandon was forced to intervene, which lead to a confrontation between him, Billie Jenkins and mayor Amanda Freeman. When they all agreed that Darcy needed to be saved, Brandon teleported them to the club. Edgar was shocked to see Amanda again after so many years. They argued about Candice for a while until the poltergeist became active again. Everyone then set their differences aside to perform an excorism. After the poltergeist was extracted and vanquished, Amanda left. As seeing Amanda had brought up old issues and after what happened with Darcy, Edgar agreed to let Brandon run the club while he moved the family business elsewhere. Edgar later confronted Amanda in her office, stating that he still loved her. However, Amanda replied that it was too late and told him to leave. Death After the virus was released, Nick suggested using the Cauldron as a place to create a cure. Brandon opposed the idea, but Edgar agreed to help the Chosen and their allies. During this time, was reunited with Amanda once more. When Ambrose and his children arrived, Edgar and he exchanged words, revealing a long-standing distaste between their species. When a fight erupted, Edgar supported the Chosen with several spells. When Ambrose tried to kill Amanda, Edgar faded between them in order to shield Amanda and was pierced by lightning. As he died in her arms, Edgar revealed that he had to protect her, though he passed away before he could say he loved her. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Witch Doctors are especially talented in creating curses. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport through a fading orange light. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects or living beings from one location to another. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witch Doctors Category:Deceased